


A new entry

by theballadofcarol



Series: Klaine Valentine’s Day Challenge [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofcarol/pseuds/theballadofcarol
Summary: Kurt is a cat person, Blaine a dog one.





	A new entry

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you didn’t expect such a story which such a song choice.

#####  Day 3: I could fall in love with you, SELENA 

##### 

Kurt has always been a cat person. He recognized himself in the animal: distant but still cuddly, clean, elegant and utterly adorable.  
He actually often though about getting a cat, maybe with his future family once he manages to find the perfect man to start one with.  
Still, for now he remains without pets, often just exploiting those of his friends like Elliott’s wonderful fluffy cat Emily.  
Sometime people ask him if he has problems with dogs, and he doesn’t, not really. He just doesn’t appreciate their manners that consist on jumping on people, ruining some wonderful clothes, salivating everywhere leaving a terrible smell around and erasing absolutely every personal space. Actually, he doesn’t appreciate those kind of actitudes not even in humans. So no, Kurt never ever thought of living with a dog someday.  
But well, seems life had other plans for him.

_____________

It all started when, for his 23rd birthday, he decided to go out to the best piano bar he could find and just have a lot of fun with his friends, singing, drinking and dancing.  
There, he met Blaine.  
Blaine is a handsome guy just one year under him that studies at NYU and who, that specific night, decided to come to the bar to celebrate an high school friend recent engagement.  
At first Kurt bitched about their group since they seemed to constantly monopolize the microphone but when Blaine started to sing for the first time Kurt knew he was a goner.  
The evening was magic, they started with flirting and singing a few of duets together with a huge support from the crowd. Then, they learnt that they have so many things in common that maybe, in an other lifetime, they could have met during highschool. Finally they even managed to unite their two groups of friends that seemed to go along pretty well.  
At the end of the day Blaine went home with Kurt where they shared their first kiss and also other kinds of firsts, all night long.

***

The following months where just heaven for Kurt. He and Blaine started officially dating and Kurt found himself falling more and more in love with this wonderful boy.  
Blaine, with his bubbly personality and that beautiful smile never leaving his face.  
Blaine, with his crazy talent, his insecurities and his big big heart.  
Blaine, with his gentle touch and loving words.  
Blaine, with those pretty eyes and that fucking body that Kurt just can’t resist.  
Also Blaine, and his clingy nature, his sometimes disregard for clothes and his usual drooling during long nights of sleep.  
So yeah, Blaine fits a bit the description he made about a dog.  
Actually, maybe he is more like a puppy.  
Blaine usually gets offended when Kurt calls him that because he knows Kurt disregard for dogs but, honestly, in Kurt’s mind that has always been a compliment.  
So maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t hate so much people excited people, that sometime forget the value of clothing and may drool a bit, like a dog would.  
But he still isn’t sure about the actual animal though.

***

Things changed during the sixth month of relationship.  
At that point Kurt had already told Blaine he loved him months before in Central Park during a hot summer day. Blaine took a moment before saying it back, maybe because his lips were busy making out with Kurt’s, but once he did Kurt world seemed even brighter and the days lighters.  
Then, Blaine met Burt and Carole, which went amazingly well as Kurt already predicted and Kurt met Cooper, Blaine stunning older brother, which also went devastatingly well.  
Actually Cooper seemed to really like Kurt, in fact he often invited him and Blaine in LA and also came visit them in NYC.  
That specific time, the day of Blaine birthday actually, Kurt and Blaine had to make a huge phisical effort to drag each other out of bed after an awesome session of birthday morning sex to go pick up Cooper at the airport.  
There, Cooper presented himself to them with a small, silm, orange, half-asleep baby Spitz dog (Kurt had to look up the actual name afterwards) in a dark blue comfortable-looking bag for dogs, or something.  
Kurt was stunned to say the least and he remained fixed to ground with his mouth open as Cooper exclaimed to Blaine:

“Happy birthday! He is your gift!”

After shock, the first feeling that ran from Kurt was disgust, all his thoughts wandered to all the disasters this little creature could make around in his apartment, that was just about to become Blaine’s too.  
You see, the best part is that just a week before the “surprise” Blaine and him started talking about moving in together since Kurt roomate recently moved out leaving a lot of free space.  
So, the second feeling that ran through Kurt was worry, how was he supposed to make his appartament dog-friendly in such a short notice? Or better, how was he going to become dog-friendly?  
He singhed looking at the dog from the outside of that weird squared bag and though that maybe Blaine wouldn’t want him and Cooper could keep him-  
but then he saw the look on Blaine’s face.  
God, those eyes.  
He looked like Cooper just offered him the sun and the moon covered in little bow ties. He almost looked like he was falling in love again, just with a dog.

“Coop...how, we talked about this when we where kids, how could you remember?”

He glanced at the sleeping figure in awe before speaking to his brother, leaving Kurt very confused. 

“I never forgot squirt” he winked in a very Cooper-like style before continuing “now come on, let’s go home and find this little boy a name”

During their ride back Kurt learned that Blaine and Cooper once had a little Spitz dog named Rio that grew with them for many years until he died of a sickness Kurt didn’t know about. Actually he didn’t know anything of this at all. 

For the rest of day spent in Blaine’s apartment Kurt played it cool, while Blaine and Cooper played with the puppy he occupied himself in some ways like preparing dinner and taking pictures, mentally thinking about all the alterations he had to make to his apartment to welcome this new...small thing inside. After all if Blaine loved this dog so much he had to adjust, he himself loved Blaine enough to do this. A dog absolutely isn’t a deal breaker factor, maybe it could be fun to learn to appreciate him.

Finally, when Cooper left, he fell onto the couch next to his boyfriend and the dog (Natsu, apparently) that was sprawled on the carpet below them. 

“You never told me the story of your old dog”

He whispered passing a hand in Blaine’s hair.

“I know I’m sorry just-“ he sighed deeply “I know you hate dogs, and I swear I didn’t know that Cooper was going to take one for my birthday plus we were planning of moving in together and and-now is ruined” he looked up, golden eyes shining and pointing right at Kurt’s “just, give me more time ok? You could fall in love with him”

Kurt slowly pressed his lips to Blaine’s murmuring how nothing could change his mind of moving in together and that yes, he will learn how to take care of the cute dog with him. The smile he received was big enough to take away all of his worries. 

________

So here he is, petting gently Natsu head while sitting on Blaine’s floor with his boyfriend next to him making a list of all the things they need to do with their new companion. He actually felt good, the feeling of having someone to take care of, almost like having a kid.  
After all, so many people have dogs that they absolutely love so why Kurt can’t feel the same?  
He turns his head towards to puppy and points one finger to his nose, he must admit that he is pretty adorable, and then says:

“I could fall in love with you”


End file.
